


Bitch No. 4

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cloud is an Omega. He has a medication to actually oversleep his heat. Actually.He wakes up in an unknown place and lives through hell... or paradise after all?
Relationships: cloud strife/many
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Bitch No. 4

**Author's Note:**

> An old fan fiction I discovered on my PC. I think I wrote it for a challenge some time ago.

Cloud opened his eyes with difficulty. He was hot. He immediately began to sweat. His heat wasn't over yet. He had woken up too early. SHIN-RA had once developed this remedy. He was an Omega, like many others. Tired, he closed his eyes. He had never met an alpha before. At least he had never noticed one. Long before his time, almost all alphas had been exterminated. Why did he not know. He only knew, he longed for one. He stretched out his hand for the bottle of water next to his bed, but he reached into emptiness. Frightened, he opened his eyes and looked around. That wasn't his room. Quickly he jumped out of the strange bed and looked around. The room was completely tiled. There was nothing in it but the bed. He was naked, his weapons gone... he had nothing. Just a thin blanket that he wrapped around his body. The cold tiles under his feet cooled him a little. But nothing changed his inner restlessness. His penis stood hard from his body, his entrance pulsated and his own juice ran slowly down his legs. He had to get out of here. His bare feet caused a flat sound. The hallway behind the unlocked door was dark and silent. There were still several doors to the side, but these were locked. So he continued to follow the passage until he came into a huge room. He could hardly see the other end of the room. At the top there was a kind of footbridge. Did anyone stand there? Cloud could not say it. He thought he saw a shadow. Something seemed familiar to him. Slowly he went on. The blonde had arrived in the middle of the room when he suddenly heard something behind him. A beach plug! He quickly retreated, but two strong tentacles queued around his arms. Cloud fell. There were two of them. Desperately he tried to free himself. The other beast wrapped around his legs. A tentacle stroked under the loose blanket and touched his hard nipples. He moaned quietly as she began to pinch and pull on them. Lusting, he twisted his eyes as more of them stroked his entire body. One of the wet tentacles stroked into his crotch and his moaning became louder. In his head a voice kept sounding that it was wrong, but his body cried out for more. For much more. The blond man's legs were raised and more limbs kneaded his ass cheeks. He cried out as a damp something turned around his dong and slowly moved up and down in agony. His cheeks were pulled apart and the tip of a tentacle pressed against his soft entrance. Again and again it circled around his wet anus. His arms were left free, but he was barely able to move. His nipples were almost painfully twirled and it was so damn good. His eyes flew wide open as the narrow tip slowly bored its way into him. His inner walls were massaged, stretched and he felt the slow blows. It kept poking into him, drilled deeper, finally found his prostate and struck violently against it. Cloud's voice broke. The tentacle around his cock adapted to the speed of the others. Even his chest was maltreated in the same rhythm. He began to see stars. Tormented, he cried out as one of these things lay tightly around his base and testicles. He was denied orgasm. A second tentacle pushed itself into him. The burning was incredible. He threw himself into the hollow back. His knob was served faster. Again he could only moan. The beach plug pulled one of his limbs out of him. As soon as it touched its soft entrance again it pushed firmly back into him, only to do the same with the second tentacle just one heartbeat later. His screams became louder and louder. His sensitive nerve point was permanently irritated. 

"Please! Please, let me come..."

"You heard my bitch."

He knew the voice! But then his thoughts disappeared. The tentacles pushed even harder into him. The grip around his dick became loose and he experienced the most violent orgasm of his life. More and more sperm covered his upper body and it just didn't seem to stop. Then everything around him turned black.

\------

The blonde hairy one awoke again in this room. He had been cleaned and there was something to drink next to his bed. Greedily he tilted it down. The next moment he moaned. A heat wave rolled over him and he couldn't prevent him from pushing three fingers directly into his entrance and pushing them firmly into himself. Shocked and disgusted by his own behavior, he groaned. That was too little! Far too little... He laboriously pulled his hand back. He had to get out of here. Again he wrapped himself in the thin blanket and ran along the corridor. One of the other doors was open and he looked in for a moment. A room just like the one he had been lying in. It was empty and there was no exit. So his way led him back into that room. At the thought that the beachplugs could expect him again his whole body was tingling pleasantly and he could only with difficulty suppress a wheeze. Trembling he entered the room. Did a human moan there? Hesitantly he went on. Finally he saw the origin of the noises. His eyes widened in shock.

"ZACK!"

He knelt on all fours and let himself be climbed by a Cuahl. A shiver ran through the blonde's body. Disgust spread through him, but also envy. The blanket slipped from his fingers and he stared at the picture in front of him. He heard the sound of paws on stone behind him and hot breath grazed his bare ass. Quivering he looked back and recognized a Bandersnatch behind him. He had to swallow dry as the long tongue glided over his entrance.

"Kneel, Cloud. The Master wants it."

The Master? What nonsense was Zack talking? But his body was already obeying and he went to his hands and knees. As soon as he was in position, the cattle crawled onto his back. The claws left bloody streaks. The dong of the being pressed against his anus. He had no time for further thought as the cock of the dog-like poked straight into his wet, wide hole. Cloud cried out. It hurt and yet it was nothing, against the pain the desire had caused him for so long. The Bandersnatch began to ram its hard length into him and it felt glorious. This incredibly long, hard dick fucked his lock more and more. Made him moan, scream and whimper. The feeling of fullness became stronger and stronger. The being had knots! He was stretched further and further. How long had everything in him screamed for it? But it was wrong, so wrong. Finally the knot had reached its full extent and he cried out. Something hot splashes into him. This feeling together with the stretching also let him find his climax. The animal slipped from him, but they were still connected. Still sperm seemed to be pumped into him. That was just too much. He lost consciousness again.

\------

This room again. Again he found something to drink and this time also something to eat. Both he gulped down greedily. The door was open. His whole body was tingling. The heat was still not over. He wanted more and he wanted it now. Without a blanket he hurried along the corridor. His anus pulsated violently and he could have sworn that his own juice was already running down his legs. His cock was hard on his body again. In the big room it was completely silent. He looked up and recognized the shadowy figure again. He had to groan directly. Searching he looked around further. In the middle of the room stood a buck. Cloud knew what was expected of him. So he walked towards it and lay down his belly on the rack. He spread his legs willingly. The plates under him drove up a bit. Now he stood on a real platform. Heavy steps sounded behind him and he shuddered joyfully. But then he looked back and froze. A Behemoth! As much as his body wanted it, he would not survive it. The thick tongue slipped over his back and made him tremble. Cloud wanted to flee. He had to flee. The Behemoth climbed over him. The belly of the monster stroked over his back. Something hard, something hot hit his muscle ring, which opened all too willingly. The SOLDAT quickly looked back. The pink cock measured twelve inches in length and four in width. Cloud moaned loudly. Again and again the tip of the dong pressed against his entrance. Even though it was damn soft due to the heat, only a part of the tip penetrated it. Hot tears ran down his cheeks. As soon as the beast had found the right angle, he sank completely into it with one blow. Cloud screamed out his pain loudly. His skin and muscles ruptured. Under the hard blows his body bent together. It was filled more and more. The beast's explosions were incredibly hard. He quickly put both hands in front of his mouth. Behemoth had knots...... His prostate was hit. It felt so incredibly good. The man's body was thrown back and forth. The animal's muscle-bound tail wrapped itself around his hip and gave him a little hold. The blonde's muscles cramped every time the knot was pushed back into him. The stimulation was too much. With a muffled scream Cloud surrendered. The Behemoth only anxious to find the climax himself. His shocks were fast, hard and incredibly deep. The knot left his body again and again with a wet plop, only to penetrate it again a few seconds later. His own body went completely mad. Again and again his point of joy was hit. Despite his last climax his Dong stands up again. The explosions of the monster slowed down until he finally stayed in Cloud and felt the sperm being injected deep into him. The knot continued to swell. Silently Cloud began to whine and tears shot into his eyes. More and more sperm flowed into him. His stomach felt unspeakably full and there seemed to be no end. With glassy eyes he looked up as he heard renewed footsteps. In front of him stood a man. He had dark hair...somehow...he knew him. From stories... was that Angeal? He roughly grabbed his hair and forced him to look up. 

"The master is good to us. He wants you to learn."

Angeal embraced his own dick. Cloud moistened his own lips. He stretched out his tongue wide and licked the entire underside of the cock. His hand wrapped itself around the hard one and pumped it energetically, while his lips and tongue continued to ensnare him. Finally he put his lips over the ever shining glans. Slowly he moved his head up and down. His hands stroked over the part of his dick that wasn't in his mouth. Painfully he gasped as the Behemoth detached himself from him with a loud plop. His legs gave way and a true stream of sperm gushed out of his wide open asshole. Angeal held his upper arms and prevented him toppling over.

"Keep going!"

Cloud felt the strange glans bump against palate. He began to build up negative pressure in his mouth. Slowly he withdrew and looked at the excited face of the dark-haired man. He moaned and whimpered equally. He took a deep breath and moved his head down again. As soon as the tip touched his soft palate again he began to swallow. The twitching cock continued to penetrate his throat. Finally the nose of the blonde pushed against the pubic area of the other. The muscles in his throat cramped and his lungs demanded oxygen, but he remained the same. The gag reflex caused strong contractions in his throat and drove the others further towards orgasm. Slowly he withdrew. Once again he took a deep breath. Cloud lowered his head again. Let the cock glide so deep inside. His maltreated throat rebelled against this treatment, yet he now moved back and forth. The dark-haired man became louder and louder and injected deep into his throat. Now he tilted over without any hold. Trembling he looked up. The other one stepped towards him and healed him.

"Go into your room and rest."

Cloud followed the order.

\------

He awoke for the fourth time in this room. Has he been here for days? Or were they just hours? He didn't care. Likewise, he didn't care what happened to him while he was sleeping. He was clean every time and had no injuries. Also now his hole screamed to be filled. Cloud just drank something quickly and then hurried back into the room. He wanted more. Needed it. The blonde discovered three men. Zack, Angeal and Genesis. They stood in a semicircle and were spoiled by beachplugs. The brown haired one looked at him.

"Come here and kneel."

Cloud obeyed. He knelt in the middle of the semicircle. He began to tremble easily. He spread his legs wide. But nobody touched him. No tentacles stroked along his body. Snivelling, he began to whimper. Why didn't he get anything? His eyes were on the three hard cocks. The tentacles quickly stroked up and down. The moaning of the three men filled the room. The abdominal muscles were already twitching rhythmically. The tentacles pressed the base of each of the three men to deny them orgasm. Their moaning became ever louder and more desperate. Hungry Cloud licked his lips. The tentacles played around the swollen dicks. The tip of the extremities lay firmly around the glans and played with the transition. Suddenly the tentacles let go and the three men squirt their charges into his face. More and more cum was poured over him. The blonde humbly closed his eyes and let it happen. The white liquid pearled down his neck and ran onto his chest. A hot, wet tentacle caressed his chest, neck and face. The cum was pushed into his mouth and he swallowed everything. Steps were heard. Immediately the other three men kneeled down. Joyfully they presented their dilated asses. Cloud looked up and his breath stopped. Sephiroth! He wanted to jump up, but instead escaped a longing moan. The smell of the silver-haired man almost killed him.

"Alpha..."

Sephiroth looked down on him mockingly. Cloud's legs began to tremble. Slowly he turned around and took the same position as the others. The rustling of clothes chased electric shocks through his body. Firmly his hips were grabbed and something unspeakably hot pushed against his asshole.

"Beg me, bitch."

"Please... please... master... fuck me."

Slowly he was stretched. The hot cock of the Alpha penetrated into him and it was the best he had ever been allowed to feel. Cloud cried out, yelling. He was stretched more and more. Feel more and more of the mighty knob in him. As he rubbed his inner walls, pushing himself deeper and deeper into him, one by one... the knots that stretched him and promised him paradise. Sephiroth hammers himself hard again and again completely into him. With every blow he got bigger, thicker. The teeth of the bigger one found his neck.

"Yes... yes... please... oh please, master."

But Sephiroth didn't bite too hard. He only gnawed at the skin for a short time and drove him into madness. With one last strong push he remained in him. The knots had swollen to their maximum. This feeling alone forced Cloud to distribute his own sperm on the floor. Breathing heavily, he pressed closer to Sephiroth. Lusting, he twisted his eyes as he distributed his sperm inside him. Although his own orgasm was only seconds ago, he surrendered again. 

" Good bitch."

"Master."

"Whose are you?"

"You master. Only you.”

"Exactly. Do you know what awaits you?"

"No, master."

"Stupid little bitch. I'll do what I want with you. I'll let my monsters ride you." 

"Yes, master," moaned Cloud.

"If I am satisfied, then I fuck you."

"Please, master..."

His head was raised and stretched upwards. There, where Sephi... his master used to stand, there were now two children. They were very similar to the Alpha.

"You will give birth to my children and if you do that well then..."

Again the teeth found his neck and made him scream ecstatically.

"Understood, bitch?"

"Yes, Master."

The Alpha withdrew and left him in his own cum.

"Welcome to my harem, bitch no. 4."


End file.
